The First One
by Chellesmere
Summary: Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Draco, membungkukkan badannya, dan mengecup pipi pemuda itu. "Selamat ulang tahun, Draco. Dan apa pun yang terjadi, kau akan selalu menjadi orang pertama dan orang terpenting dalam hidupku."


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and all her work.**_

_**Warnings: OOC parah, very cliché, alur cepet, post-war, dan segala bentuk keanehan lainnya.**_

* * *

**The First One**

"Drakie!" panggil sebuah suara melengking tinggi yang sukses membuat Draco mengerang dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Suara itu, siapa pun pasti akan mengenalinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pansy Parkinson? Gadis Slytherin seangkatan Draco yang sepertinya memiliki obsesi yang sangat tidak sehat terhadapnya. Koreksi, kata sepertinya harus diralat dengan kata memang. Bahkan orang buta sekali pun akan bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu memang tergila-gila pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dan bukannya Draco mengeluh atau apa—dia justru merasa senang karena daya pikatnya masih melekat—tetapi tingkah laku Pansy yang seperti itu sering membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk bagi teman-temannya untuk memiliki alasan yang bagus agar mereka bisa menggodanya.

Oh ya, sekarang mereka bisa menggodanya tanpa harus merasa takut dengan nama keluarga Malfoy yang terpandang. Setelah Perang Besar berakhir dan dia serta teman-temannya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengulang kembali tahun terakhir mereka, dia merasa seperti dia sudah menemukan kehidupan baru dan dirinya yang baru. Oke, dia tahu itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi intinya, dia merasa jauh lebih baik dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Hidup tenang tanpa ada rasa takut dan rasa tertekan.

Draco melirik jam yang tergantung di salah satu dinding kamarnya, hampir tengah malam. Dia menghela napas panjang, percuma saja kalau sekarang dia menarik selimutnya dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Tidak dengan suara-suara berisik di bawah yang menurutnya cukup untuk membuat seisi kastil terbangun. Sekali lagi, dia tahu itu terlalu berlebihan.

Pemuda itu sadar bahwa seberisik apa pun suara yang ditimbulkan oleh mereka, tak akan ada siapa pun yang bisa mendengar mereka. Seandainya ada yang mendengar pun, dia yakin orang tersebut tak akan mempedulikan mereka. Semua makhluk yang tinggal di kastil itu tahu bahwa Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger tak pernah melewatkan hari tanpa saling berdebat satu sama lain. Sungguh suatu keajaiban mereka masih bisa tinggal bersama dalam satu asrama Ketua Murid hingga saat ini. Blaise dan Theo bahkan pernah bertaruh bahwa salah satu dari Ketua Murid itu harus mengunjungi rumah sakit hanya dalam minggu pertama mereka tinggal bersama. Tapi kenyataannya, hal itu belum pernah terjadi.

'_Tidak akan pernah terjadi,'_ pikir Draco.

"Dia sudah tidur, Parkinson. Tak ada gunanya menemuinya sekarang. Kau bisa kembali besok pagi," kata sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat jauh berbeda dengan suara melengking tinggi tadi.

Draco menyeringai. Itu suara Hermione, dan pemuda itu bisa membayangkan ekspresi kesal yang pasti sekarang sudah terlihat jelas di wajah gadis itu. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat ekspresi itu, dan Pansy bukanlah orang yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang yang tak bodoh.

"Dari mana aku tahu kau tidak sedang berbohong, Granger? Bisa saja kau mengatakan hal itu agar kau bisa menghalangiku untuk bertemu dengan Drakey-Poo," kata suara lain yang membuat bulu kuduk Draco mulai berdiri.

Drakey-Poo? Lelucon konyol apa itu? _Well,_ pemuda itu masih ingat bahwa Pansy pernah memanggilnya dengan nama konyol itu. Tapi yang benar saja, tak adakah nama yang akan terdengar lebih baik dari itu?

"Dan apa keuntungannya untukku kalau aku berhasil menghalangimu bertemu dengan Malfoy?" suara Hermione terdengar semakin kesal.

"Oh, aku tak tahu. Bukankah seharusnya kau mengetahui segalanya?" jawaban yang cukup cerdas untuk seorang Pansy.

Draco semakin menyeringai, sekarang dia bisa membayangkan Hermione sedang memutar bola matanya dengan tidak sabar. Pemuda itu sedang menunggu balasan gadis itu untuk Pansy ketika dia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekati pintu kamarnya. Hei, apa-apaan ini? Tidak mungkin Hermione menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan Pansy memasuki kamarnya kan?

Tetapi itulah yang terjadi. Karena tak lebih dari semenit kemudian, dia melihat pintu kamarnya membuka dan detik berikutnya dia merasa seluruh persediaan oksigen di dalam tubuhnya menguap entah ke mana karena ada seseorang yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Drakie! Aku tahu Granger berbohong ketika mengatakan kau sudah tidur," kata Pansy bersemangat.

"Pans! Lepaskan aku," kata Draco agak tersengal. Dia melotot ke arah gadis berambut cokelat yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu memperhatikan mereka sambil sedikit menyeringai.

'_Kenapa kau membiarkan makhluk ini masuk ke dalam kamarku?'_ pikir Draco dalam hati. Pemuda itu menatap mata Hermione.

Seakan mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Draco, Hermione hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mendengar suara lengkingannya yang mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku, Malfoy."

"Lengkingan?" tanya Pansy berbalik menghadapi Hermione setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh, maaf. Maksudku suara merdumu," jawab Hermione. Ada nada sarkastis di dalam suaranya, tetapi tentu saja Pansy tak akan menyadari hal itu.

"Sejak tadi kau belum tidur dan masih belajar?" tanya Draco. "Kupikir kau sudah tidur dan terbangun karena suara merdu Pansy," kata pemuda itu sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa suaraku merdu? Kau manis sekali, Drakie," kata Pansy dengan suara yang entah bagaimana bisa semakin melengking dibuat-buat.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ada masalah dengan kebiasaan tidur malamku?" jawab Hermione tenang, mengabaikan Pansy yang mulai bergelayut manja di salah satu lengan Draco.

Belum sempat Draco menjawab Hermione, terdengar suara jam berdentang dua belas kali. Menunjukkan bahwa saat itu waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Dan Pansy terlihat semakin bersemangat.

"Nah, selamat ulang tahun, Drakie! Kau lihat, aku sengaja mengabaikan jam tidurku hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat dan menjadi orang pertama yang mengatakannya padamu. Padahal kau tahu bahwa aku tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam agar aku tidak memiliki kantung mata dan mengurangi kecantikanku," kata Pansy dalam satu tarikan napas tanpa jeda.

Hermione mendengus dan Draco membelalakkan matanya. Dia lupa kalau dia berulang tahun hari itu. Dan siapa yang mengingatkannya? Pansy Parkinson. Dia mengerang lagi. Kenapa harus Pansy?

"Jadi, Draco," kata Pansy lagi. "Ini hadiahmu," gadis itu mengulurkan sebuah kotak besar dan menaruhnya di pangkuan Draco.

Pemuda itu tidak bergeming, dia hanya menatap Pansy tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia masih terlalu terkejut karena Pansy mengingat hari ulang tahunnya dan mau bersusah payah berjalan dari Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Slytherin yang letaknya berada jauh sekali dari Menara Ketua Murid di tengah malam buta hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, sementara—sementara—

Pandangannya beralih ke arah Hermione yang saat itu sedang berdeham keras. "Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pergi saja sekarang," kata Hermione. "Aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian."

"Keputusan yang sangat bijaksana, Granger," kata Pansy.

Hermione tidak menjawab, dia hanya membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk meninggalkan kamar Draco.

"Granger?" panggil Draco.

"Ya?" jawab Hermione. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Tak adakah yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Selamat malam, Malfoy," kata Hermione tersenyum. Dan kali ini dia segera keluar dari kamar Draco tanpa menoleh lagi.

-o0o-

Hari itu Draco bangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Dan tak diragukan lagi, dia menyalahkan Pansy yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur hingga menjelang pagi. Untung saja hari itu adalah hari Sabtu, dan tak ada kelas yang harus dihadirinya hari itu. Jika tidak, dia pasti sudah mendapatkan detensi karena terlambat masuk kelas.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, melihat tumpukan kotak berbagai ukuran terbungkus dalam kertas kado yang berada di kaki tempat tidurnya. Dia menyeringai puas. Jelas sekali, tahun ini dia mendapatkan hadiah dan kartu ucapan dengan jumlah yang jauh lebih banyak dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Draco mendekati tumpukan hadiah itu dan mulai membukanya satu per satu. Meskipun dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, dia masih sangat berantusias ketika melakukan kegiatan itu. Hingga akhirnya bungkusan hadiah terakhir telah dibuka, tempat tidurnya sudah penuh dengan berbagai hadiah dan lantai di sekitarnya penuh dengan kertas pembungkus kado yang berserakan di mana-mana.

Dia mendesah. Tak ada satu hadiah pun atau bahkan satu kartu ucapan pun dari Hermione. Bukannya dia mengharapkan sesuatu dari gadis itu, tetapi tak ada salahnya jika gadis itu memberikan kartu ucapan kan? Atau sekadar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun secara lisan pun sudah sangat cukup baginya. Itu akan sangat berarti baginya. Tetapi sepertinya Hermione sama sekali tidak peduli. Gadis itu hanya mengucapkan selamat malam padanya. Dan dia tahu, sama sekali tak ada alasan bagi gadis itu untuk mengatakan tidak tahu atau lupa, karena baru beberapa menit sebelumnya Pansy mengatakan bahwa dia berulang tahun hari ini.

Atau Hermione merasa kesal padanya?

Draco mendengus. Suatu pikiran yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Untuk apa Hermione merasa kesal padanya? Sudah jelas gadis itu sendiri yang membiarkan Pansy masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan alasan belajarnya tidak ingin terganggu. Dan bukan salahnya juga jika Pansy segera berlari dan memeluknya seperti itu. Sebaliknya, justru dialah yang harus merasa kesal pada Hermione karena melupakan hari ulang tahunnya mengingat—

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar perlu berbicara dengan Hermione.

-o0o-

Hari itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Paling tidak, hal itulah yang sedang dirasakan Draco saat itu. Rasanya baru saja dia terbangun hari itu, dan tiba-tiba saja cahaya matahari sudah digantikan dengan cahaya bulan. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang bahwa waktu akan terasa berlalu begitu cepat jika kau melaluinya dengan senang.

Dan memang tak ada hal lain yang dilakukan oleh Draco selain bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman Slytherinnya hari itu. Sebenarnya mereka ingin mengadakan pesta di asrama mereka malam itu, tetapi Draco menolaknya dengan alasan dia ingin tidur lebih awal dari biasanya karena Pansy sudah mengganggunya pada malam sebelumnya.

Jadi di sinilah dia sekarang. Duduk seorang diri di depan perapian Asrama Ketua Murid, mendengarkan suara derak kayu yang terbakar api, menunggu seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Sungguh. Dia merasa benar-benar seperti orang bodoh.

Perhatian Draco dari perapian teralih ketika dia mendengar suara lukisan mengayun terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok gadis yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan di depan lubang lukisan.

"Terima kasih, Harry. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus membawa semua barang-barang ini kalau kau tidak membantuku," kata Hermione.

"Bukan masalah, Hermione," kata Harry. "Kalau kau tidak memerlukan bantuanku lagi, sebaiknya aku kembali ke ruang rekreasi sekarang."

"Oh, kau tak ingin mampir dulu?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak perlu," kata Harry nyengir. "Kurasa sudah ada seseorang di dalam yang sedang menunggumu sejak tadi." Dan cengiran Harry semakin lebar. "Nah, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu."

Harry mengganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Draco yang saat itu sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Hermione. "_Bye,_ Hermione."

"_Bye,_ Harry," balas Hermione tersenyum.

Harry hanya melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang di balik lorong.

"Jadi?" kata Draco membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi apa?" Hermione balas bertanya. Dia menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengangkat barang-barang belanjaannya dan melangkah masuk melewati Draco. Draco mengikutinya dari belakang, membawa sebagian belanjaan yang masih tertinggal di depan lubang lukisan.

"Menyenangkan sekali tentunya? Pergi keluar bersama Potter selama hampir seharian penuh. Berani bertaruh, beritanya akan segera dimuat di Harian Prophet besok pagi," kata Draco sinis.

"Kau cemburu, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione sambil memutar bola matanya. Gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaannya yang ternyata berisi bahan-bahan makanan mentah. Dan tiba-tiba saja Draco memiliki firasat buruk tentang hal itu. Demi apa pun yang ada di atas sana, jangan sampai gadis itu memiliki ide gila untuk memasak makan malam untuk _mereka._

"Maaf?" tanya Draco sebelum mendengus keras. Cemburu? Yang benar saja.

"Hanya dengan melihat ekspresimu saja, orang lain sudah bisa mengira kalau kau cemburu pada Harry," jawab Hermione.

Draco sudah siap untuk mengkontradiksi pernyataan Hermione tadi ketika dengan ngeri dia melihat gadis itu mengambil sebuah pisau dan mulai mengupas sepotong wortel.

"Granger," desis Draco.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Hentikan itu sekarang juga," kata Draco.

"Aku hanya sedang mengupas wortel untuk—"

"Untuk apa pun itu, aku tak peduli. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah kau harus menghentikan itu sekarang juga."

"Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa? Kau tidak berhak melarangku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan," kata Hermione kesal.

"Siapa aku?" tanya Draco sambil menyeringai. "Aku Draco Malfoy. Kapten Tim Quidditch Slytherin, Ketua Murid Putra, dan aku berhak melarangmu untuk—"

"Kau bukan ayahku," sela Hermione.

"Memang bukan. Tapi sejauh yang kuingat, aku adalah pacarmu. Pacar yang kau abaikan di hari ulang tahunnya. Kau bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah kalimat selamat ulang tahun pun padaku. Sementara Pansy, yang kau tahu adalah sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa—dialah orang pertama yang mengucapkan itu. Dan sekarang kau ingin menutup hari ulang tahunku dengan memasak makan malam yang aku tahu pasti akan gagal total. Sempurna sekali, Granger."

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya. "Malfoy, aku—"

Draco melambaikan tangannya. "Sudahlah, Granger. Aku tahu aku tak cukup penting bagimu. Dan aku jujur ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tak menginginkan hadiah apa pun darimu. Tapi tentu saja, kau juga tahu bahwa hal itu tak akan pernah mengurangi perasaanku padamu. Tidak sedikit pun. Bersamamu, aku tak akan pernah menyesali apa pun."

Selama beberapa menit berikutnya, Hermione hanya memandangi Draco. Gadis itu tak tahu harus berkata apa. Selama ini, belum pernah sekali pun dia melihat pemuda itu kehilangan kendali emosinya dan menyatakan perasaannya secara terbuka seperti itu.

"Draco, aku tak tahu kalau selama ini kau merasa bahwa kau tak cukup penting bagiku."

Hermione memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Gadis itu hanya memanggilnya Draco jika dia ingin berbicara serius.

"Maksudku, bagaimana aku akan mengetahuinya kalau kau tak pernah mengatakannya. Aku tak memiliki kemampuan untuk bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Kupikir kita baik-baik saja, tak ada masalah. _Well,_ aku sadar kita sering bertengkar dan sering sekali berbeda pendapat, tapi bukan kita namanya kalau tidak seperti itu. Dan tadi kau berkata seperti—"

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kita tidak memiliki komunikasi yang cukup baik?"

"Secara singkat, bisa disimpulkan begitu."

Draco menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai lagi dari awal?"

"Secara terbuka dan langsung mengatakannya jika kau merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan berusaha sebaik yang aku bisa."

Hermione tersenyum lebar. "Dan masalah ulang tahunmu, kurasa kau perlu tahu alasanku mengapa aku tak mengucapkannya tepat pada pukul 12 malam."

"Karena hal itu sudah terlalu biasa dan kau tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang biasa?"

"Tidak juga," Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Karena kau tidak lahir tepat pada pukul 12 malam. Jadi secara teknis, pada jam itu usiamu belum bertambah. Dan kalau aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, itu tidak membuatku menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya."

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Logika seorang Granger. Padahal tadi aku sempat mengira kalau kau merasa kesal karena Pansy tak henti-hentinya mencoba mendekatkan dirinya padaku."

Hermione tertawa. "Kau harus merasa beruntung karena aku lebih banyak menggunakan logika dari pada menggunakan perasaan ketika memikirkan sesuatu. Dan tentang Pansy, kepercayaan diriku tidak serendah itu hingga harus merasa cemburu padanya."

"Aku akan lebih merasa beruntung kalau kau bisa berhenti memikirkan sesuatu sebentar saja. Lupakan, Pansy. Membicarakannya selalu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri."

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Jangan sampai Pansy mendengar kau berkata seperti itu tentang dirinya. Dan kau tahu, aku bukanlah aku kalau aku berhenti melakukan semua kebiasaanku." Kemudian gadis itu tertawa lagi. "Kurasa kata-kataku tadi terlalu berputar-putar."

"Tenang saja, Mione. Aku akan selalu berusaha untuk memahami kata-katamu."

"Terima kasih. Dan Draco, bisakah kau ambilkan tasku yang berada di sofa di sebelahmu itu? Aku ingin memberikan hadiahmu sekarang."

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak menginginkan hadiah apa pun?"

"Itu berarti kau egois. Tidak mau memberi kesempatan kepada orang lain untuk memberikan sesuatu. Dan seharusnya kau tahu bahwa mencari hadiah untukmu adalah hal tersulit yang pernah kulakukan. Apa yang bisa diberikan untuk seseorang yang bisa dikatakan sudah memiliki segalanya?" keluh Hermione.

Seringai Draco sudah kembali lagi. "Karena itu kau tak perlu memberiku apa-apa lagi." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tas yang diminta Hermione tadi ke pemiliknya.

"Oh, tidak. Tentu saja tidak boleh begitu," kata Hermione puas. "Karena sekarang aku sudah menemukan hadiah yang tak bisa kau beli di toko mana pun." Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak sangat kecil dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Draco.

Pemuda itu memandangi kotak yang berada di tangannya dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Gunakan dengan bijak." Hanya tiga kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Hermione sebelum gadis itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku kembali ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian dulu. Kalau kau belum lupa, kita ada janji makan malam bersama kedua orang tuamu satu jam lagi. Jadi kalau beberapa saat yang lalu kau berpikir bahwa aku berencana untuk memasak makan malam, kau tidak perlu cemas lagi sekarang. Aku hanya ingin membuat jus wortel."

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Draco, membungkukkan badannya, dan mengecup pipi pemuda itu. "Selamat ulang tahun, Draco. Dan apa pun yang terjadi, kau akan selalu menjadi orang pertama dan orang terpenting dalam hidupku."

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki anak tangga yang menuju ke kamar tidurnya, meninggalkan Draco yang terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja terkena Mantra Confundus. Pemuda itu tak bisa mengelak lagi sekarang, dia harus mengakui bahwa Hermione memang jauh lebih mengenal dan memahami dirinya dibanding siapa pun. Bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, _'With her, he would never regret anything.'_

**- END -**

* * *

_**A/N: Berantakan, datar banget, dan ga sesuai judul. Ga tau gimana, ceritanya jadi melenceng jauh dari tema awal cerita. Oya, abaiin typo yang mungkin nongol, lagi males baca ulang soalnya. Thanks for reading…^^**_

_**Sweet love,**_

_**Chels**_


End file.
